Should've Said No
by Athineath
Summary: Lyric Fanfic. Should've Said No by Taylor Swift and breakup USUK. Arthur telling Alfred he messed up BIG TIME and should've said no because they'd still be together. Modern, Human AU One-shot


**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**

**The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone**

**Yesterday I found out about you**

**Even now just looking at you feels wrong**

**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."**

Arthur wiped his eyes on his sleeve again as the doorbell rang. _Diiing dong. Diiing dong._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled. _Diiing dong. Diiing dong. DIIING DONG. _"Oi asshat I'm coming!" He flung the door open ready to give whoever the git was a severe glare, puffy red eyes and all. But there _he_ was. Just looking at the asshole made Arthur feel sick to his stomach. The tears formed in his eyes again as his glare deepened. "What do _you_ want?!" he snarled.

Alfred gulped. Yup, he was definitely in HUGE trouble and most likely about to witness his death in various forms. "Arthur please listen to me. It wasn't supposed to happen! Honestly, if I had one chance to take it all back I would. It was just…a moment of weakness and I said, 'Yes.'"

**You should've said "No", you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've known that word, with what you did with her,**

**Get back to me (get back to me).**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...**

**You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me**

Arthur laughed, a low growling laugh. "You asshat! You bloody liar! You _know_ you don't regret it. If you did, you should've said 'No', you should've gone home, you should've though twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, and you might still have me," he replied.

**You can see that I've been crying**

**And baby you know all the right things to say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe**

**We could ever be the same**

**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance**

**It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"**

Oh boy did Alfred mess up. He could obviously see that Arthur had been crying, so he tried more. He said all the right things, continuing with 'It was a moment of weakness! I'm sorry I said, 'Yes'!'

"Do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same, Alfred?" Arthur scoffed.

Alfred nodded. "The past is the past, Artie. All I need is once chance."

Arthur laughed again. "You had your chance."

**I can't resist before you go tell me this**

**Was it worth it? Was she worth this?**

**No, no, no, no, no, no**

Alfred physically deflated. Arthur smirked at this and his oncoming thought.

"Oh I can't resist. Before you go tell me this: was it worth it? Was she worth this?"

Alfred shook his head. "No. No it wasn't. No she wasn't. No. No. A million times no."

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**

**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**

**You should've known that word**

**'Bout what you did with her get back to me**

**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**

**I shouldn't be asking myself why**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**

Arthur sighed. "Well, you should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind; I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, Alfred and you might still have me." And with that, Arthur showed Alfred the door for the last and final time. Forever and always, his ass.


End file.
